Vivian Kudo
Introduction Vivian Kudo (工藤 有希子 ,Kudō Yukiko) is the mother of Jimmy Kudo and, along with her husband Booker, one of few characters who knows he is Conan Edogawa. She was once a famous actress, but retired after marrying Yusaku. She was also close friends with fellow actress, Sharon Vineyard, both being excellent masters of disguise. Background Vivian was born in the Tosa Province (today's Kochi Prefecture, located in the southern portion of Shikoku), and became a fan of Sakamoto Ryoma after having played the part of his older sister Otome in a historical drama. (This role also made her internationally famous as a talented actress.) Despite her then-tender years as a student at Teitan High, Vivian had a prospectively prosperous future in the film industry. Thus it came as a major surprise to the world when, practically out of the blue, she married Booker Kudo and retired from acting. She still retains good contacts in the acting and film industry, however, and has since become known as the "Night Baroness" (named after one of her husband's characters) after babbling out some clues provided by Booker on a live television show which helped solve a criminal case. During her acting years, Vivian went to a famous stage magician and disguise artist to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. There she met another actress who would become one of her closest friends, Sharon Vineyard. Until Sharon's (supposed) death, the two women stayed in touch, and Vivian even attended her funeral, but her appearance was overshadowed by a small scandal involving Sharon's 'daughter', Chris Vineyard. Vivian has since learned from her son about Chris/Sharon's secret life, a revelation which troubles her deeply. Despite a certain rivalry for popularity in their high school years, which had culminated in a Miss Teitan Election, Vivian is also a close friend of Eva Kadan, and (unlike Eri) finds her daughter Rachel Moore, a perfect match for her son. Personality Despite her adult age, Vivian still behaves like a teenager. She is bubbly, overconfident and attention-seeking, and prefers to stand in the lime-light (literally) whenever possible. She can be prone to jealousy over Booker's occasionally flirtatious behavior, and can demonstrate impulsive tendencies. She is an extremely reckless driver and very sensitive about her age: whenever her son dares to call her "oba-chan" in Japanese (in English, the closest equivalent would be "aunt"), she sets up such a furious face that Shinichi must quickly correct himself by calling her "onee-chan" ("older sister"). However, despite her faults, Vivian is extremely loyal and cares for both her husband and her son (though a heavy streak of mischief causes her to often tease Jimmy). Her loyalty extends to her friends, as she thinks nothing of flying across the Pacific to help a friend from elementary school. She takes pride in being an excellent actress and a mistress of disguise, able to fool even close friends and family with her skills. Plot overview Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case (Manga: 049-050 and 051, Anime: 043) Vivian's first appearance was disguised as Fumiyo (Fanny in the Funimation Dub) Edogawa, a woman claiming to be Conan's mom. The Cornered Famous Detective! Two Big Murder Cases (Manga: 131-138, Anime: 096) After having a quarrel with her husband, Vivian secretly returned to Japan. She then meets Rachel and Conan in front of her house. She successfully covered for Conan who Rachel suspected at that time. In the Manga she gives the explanation that Conan is "the nephew of the grandfather of the cousin of the daughter of the brother of my uncle," which produces a family tree showing that Conan is Vivian's fictitious uncle once removed. Bell Train arc (Manga: 818-824, Anime: 701-704) Vivian turns out to be the lady who had been visiting Subaru Okiya at the Kudo house. On the Bell Tree express, with Conan and Okiya's help, she foiled Bourbon and Vermouth's plans to capture and kill Shiho Miyano respectively while also tricking the Black Organization (except for Vermouth) into thinking Sherry died. Her part of the plan involved removing Hailey from danger when she tried to run away, and then challenging Vermouth in order to draw her attention. Vivian then kept Vermouth occupied, so that she was unaware that she was being tricked until it was too late. At the same time, Vivian also extracted a promise from Vermouth that she would truly give up on trying to kill Sherry. Master of Disguise Yukiko prefers relatively simple female disguises. These are the known ones used so far. *Conan's fictitious mom. *A woman with glasses and a hat. *Medusa for a Halloween themed mystery *Disguise as an old lady *A suspicious woman in London *As a mysterious woman with Okiya Quotes Quotes 名侦探柯南-第714集001932.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集001941.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集002119.jpg yukiko_kudo_1188.jpg yukiko-kudo-foto.jpg Yukiko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420375-705-480.jpg Yukiko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420375-705-480.jpg Yukiko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420381-705-480.jpg Yukiko_Kudo_Profile.jpg 名侦探柯南-第713集000539.jpg Category:Characters